The amazing twilight alphabet!
by twilightluver4eva123
Summary: what do you get when you plus a crazy mind too much sugar craziness at the crack of dawn? A very funny random twilight alphabet


**A/n: a completely utterly crazy idea that happened during a sugar high in the middle of the night, or early morning, it was about 12ish, so yeah**

**A**

Alice- The shopaholic pixie, who hated being called that.

The apple on the cover on twilight (the old copy, not the one with Bella on it)

Aro, the terrifying old head of the volturi.

Angela, Bella's friend who stayed by her side through thick and thin.

**B**

Bella, the main heroine of the whole saga.

Blood, which appeals so much to vampires especially jasper.

Beach, the place bella found out about the deathly secret that got her into peril.

Baseball, the one sport the Cullen's like to play.

**C**

Carlisle, the head of the Cullen coven, the creator, and father.

Cullen, the family surname, the name that ties the family together, not always in name but in spirt.

Charlie, bellas biological father who dislikes edward so much.

cliff diving, the sport that Bella nearly dies in.

**D**

dangerous, the word that describes Bella's life.

Delicious, Bella's blood to Edward.

Doctor, Carlisles job that keeps people alive, especially Bella.

dog, the name Edward likes calling Jacob.

**E **

Edward, the main hero of the books.

Emmett, Edward burly brother, who likes to tease Bella.

Esme, third in the family, carlisles wife, and mother to the family and coven.

Emily, sams imprintee, who's marred with scars down her face.

**F**

Forks, the town in which most things happened, Bella's marriage, her change, her pregnancy.

Felix, one of the vampires on the guard, broad and strong.

fangs, none of the vampires have them.

fire, the one thing that can kill vampires.

**G**

gripping, the books keep you reading till you finish them all.

Garrett, a vampire that helped the Cullen's and adopted their lifestyle.

Golden eyes, hypnotic, Bella is dazzled by them.

green, the colour bella does not like.

**H**

Harry Clearwater, the father of Seth and Leah and husband to sue.

Hungry, Jacob is always hungry and can eat alot.

Human, edward met bella as a fragile little human.

Honeymoon, the place where Renesmee was created.

**I**

Isabella, Bella's full name, she hates it when its used.

Italy, the country that the Volturi live in.

Irena, the vampire that went to tell tell the volturi about renesmee.

Immortal, all vampires are immortal, they live forever.

**J**

jasper, Edward's less controlled brother who tried to kill Bella at her birthday party.

Jacob, Bella's best friend who was there for Bella when Edward was not.

James, the vampire who tried to kill Bella.

Jane, a very powerful vampire on the volturi guard, who can inflict pain.

**k**

Kissing, Edward doesn't go past kissing till breaking dawn.

Kate, a vampire who is on the Denali coven.

killings, that happened because of the newborns.

Kachiri, a vampire from the amazon coven who helped out the Cullen's in need.

**L**

La push, the Indian reservation that the Cullen's are not allowed on.

Lighting, the cullens can only play baseball in a storm.

Laurent, a vampire that nearly killed Bella in the forest.

Lauren, a very bitchy girl, who spreads alot of gossip.

**M**

Mike, a boy who liked Bella alot and hated Edward.

Marcus, one of the head on the volturi, who lost his love, Aro's sister.

mountain lion, edwards favourite animal blood.

Meyer, Stephenie wrote the books.

**N**

newborns, new vampires that tried to kill Bella.

new moon, the second book in the twilight series.

newton outfitters, the shop Bella worked at.

necklace, Alice and Rosalie both have necklace's with the Cullen crests.

**O**

overprotective, Edward is very over protective of Bella.

ostentatious, the cullens have ostentatious cars.

oh my Carlisle, a common phrase used to describe exclamation.

open book, Bella calls herself an open book, Edward disagrees.

**P**

Phil, Renee(Bella's mom) husband.

Porche, Alice steals one in Italy.

perfect, bella calls edward perfect.

purple, the colour of Bella's room when she first moved in.

**Q**

Quil, one of Jacobs friends who becomes a werewolf after him.

Quileute,old family from the reservation.

Quick, Edward can run very quickly.

quench, Edward wanted to quench his thirst with Bella's blood.

**R**

Rosalie, Edward's not so sweet sister.

Renesmee, Bella and Edward's biological daughter.

Renee, Bella's biological mother from Jacksonville.

reading minds, Edward can read all minds except Bella.

**S**

speed, all vampires can run super fast, like a blur.

sexy, vampires are inhumanly beautiful.

sparkly, vampires sparkle in the sunlight.

seeing the future, Alice can see visions of decisions.

**T**

Tanya, a vampire from the Denali coven who liked Edward.

tyler, a boy who nearly killed Bella.

twilight, a time of day, which edward likes.

tomato red, bella blushes alot.

**U**

undead, all vampires are immotal.

uberlicious, i think vampires are uberlicious.

universe, edwards universe is bella.

umpire, esme plays the unpire in baseball.

**V**

vampires, the cullens are vampires.

volturi, the head of all vampire existence.

victoria, she tried to kill bella.

venom, the venom from vampires can change humans into vampires.

**W**

werewolves, jacob and his pack are werewolves that protect humans from vampires.

wild, jasper went wild at the smell of bellas blood.

walk,bella can not walk with out tripping.

watches, edward watches bella sleep.

**X**

X-rays, for all the time bella hurt herself.

x-mas, bella spent her christmas without edward.

xoxo, edward loves bella.

x,bella is 18.

**Y**

Yellow porche, edward gets alice a bright yellow porche.

yummy, edward is yummy.

young, bella is young, younger than edward.

yowl, jacob yowled when he foung out that edward was marrying bella.

**Z**

Zafrina, a vampire from the amazon coven, who was friends with renesmee.

zoom, vampires zoom across the forrest.

zzzzzzzzzz, bella talks in her sleep.

ze end, Its the end of the alphabet

A/n: how was that? Just a bit of randomness. Please tell me how i did.


End file.
